Christmas Matchmaker
by LOTSlover
Summary: Wonder Woman visits Gotham's Orphanage on Christmas Eve, but the visit doesn't go quite as planned. BMWW


**TITLE****:** Christmas Matchmaker

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlover

**CHARACTERS****: **Batman / Wonder Woman

**RATING****:** T

**WARNINGS****:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

**DISCLAIMER****:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

**SUMMARY****:** Wonder Woman visits Gotham's Orphanage on Christmas Eve, but the visit doesn't go quite as planned. BMWW

**A/N: This is a belated gift** **written for "theghostofohio" for the Wonderbat Christmas Secret Santa Event. Really hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Christmas Matchmaker**

Diana exited her quarters on the Watchtower dressed in a deep red turtleneck sweater, jeans, and knee-high black boots. She glanced down at her outfit, hoping that it was all right that she had chosen not to wear her Wonder Woman uniform to the orphanage. This felt a little more like Christmas than her uniform.

She didn't think that her uniform was necessary for the children to recognize her especially since she still had her bracers on. Besides, they'd be too excited about the presents that she was going to be bringing them. She had to admit she was pretty excited herself, hoping that she had chosen the perfect toys for them.

As she approached the transporter room, she had a fleeting thought that she should have notified Bruce that she was going to be in Gotham tonight, but just as quickly dismissed it. She was dressed in civilian clothing and going to an orphanage to deliver Christmas presents. He couldn't possibly get upset about something that would benefit children. Besides, she was certain Alfred would tell him…wouldn't he?

"Wondy!"

Diana turned to find Flash jogging towards her with a wrapped gift in his hand and a Santa's hat on his head. "What can I do for you, Flash?"

"I have another present for the kids," he told her, handing her a beautifully wrapped gift in Mickey Mouse wrapping paper.

"That's so sweet of you, Wally," she replied as she took the gift and added it to the bag in her hand. "You've already given so much already."

"I know, but I found this super cool replica of the Flash van, so I had to buy it for one of the kids."

Diana giggled as she thought about Flash's van…or as he liked to call it "Flash's Babe-mobile" or something like that. To say that it was tacky was a huge understatement. "I'm sure one of the kids will love it."

"Have fun," he told her. "I'm heading off to Central City's orphanage tonight. The kids there love me. I can hardly get out of that place."

"You are quite the charmer," she affectionately said. "You have a very big heart."

"Aww, thanks, Wondy," he responded, ducking his head in embarrassment. "I'll see you later. Have a Merry Christmas if I don't get to see you tomorrow."

"You too, Wally," she told him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Are you doing anything special tomorrow?"

"Just a quiet day on the Watchtower," she revealed. "I told J'onn I'd be available if needed on a mission."

Flash shook his head with a disapproving frown. "Wondy, you need to get out of the Watchtower and enjoy life," he told her. "There's more to this world than just the Justice League."

"I appreciate that, but I promise I'll be fine," she reassured him. "I'm looking forward to a quiet day tomorrow."

"If you're sure," he replied, shaking his head in obvious unbelief. "See you, Wondy."

Diana opened her mouth to respond, but Wally was already gone, leaving her alone in the hallway. In the next second, though, he was back again. "Oh, I forgot," he said, taking his Santa's hat off and putting it on top of Diana's head. "You need something to make you look more festive."

"Thanks," she said as Wally disappeared once more.

Turning, she made her way to the transporter room, greeting the civilian staff on duty before requesting transport to Gotham's Orphanage. She appeared on a dimly lit street to find a light snow falling. She closed her eyes as she lifted her face towards the sky, savoring the feeling of the cold flakes as they made contact with her skin.

She missed being outdoors, the fresh air and the feel of the wind against her face. It was something that the Watchtower could never offer, something that she sorely missed after spending over a thousand years on an island paradise where she spent the majority of her time outside.

She swore to herself that someday she would find the time to purchase a small place that she could just get escape to when she had the chance, a little island in the Caribbean or maybe a home on the coast of Mykonos. It was a thought that put a pleased smile on her face.

Opening her eyes, Diana looked both ways before quickly crossing the street towards the Gotham Orphanage. She didn't want to keep them waiting. She was anxious about being able to bring these children a little bit of happiness tonight. At the same time, her heart was heavy for these children that didn't have homes or families to spend Christmas or any holidays with. She understood that feeling since being banished from her home.

As she approached the front door of the orphanage, she vowed that she would try to visit these children throughout the year, not just at Christmas.

Diana raised her fist to knock only for the door to abruptly open, revealing a stout, middle-aged woman with dark hair streaked with gray. "Wonder Woman!" she excitedly greeted her. "I'm so thrilled you could make it. The children are going to be so excited when they find out you're here."

"They don't know that I'm coming?"

"No, I wanted to surprise them," she replied. "Please, come in. I'm Nancy Wright, the director of the orphanage.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Wright."

"Oh, please call me Nancy," she told her. "I'm so thrilled that Alfred was able to set this up. That man is positively amazing with all of his connections."

"Alfred is a dear friend," Diana admitted.

"Follow me," Nancy insisted. "The children are all gathered in the game room enjoying hot chocolate."

"I hope they like the gifts that I collected for them."

"They probably won't even notice the gifts," she confessed. "They'll be too excited to meet Wonder Woman."

Entering the game room, Diana found twenty-six children of all ages chattering excitedly and giggling…until a young teenager spotted her. "No way! It's Wonder Woman!" she squealed.

Children began running towards her, bouncing up and down with excitement about having the famous heroine in their home. "Now, all of you take a seat," Ms. Wright instructed them. "Wonder Woman will be here all evening. You'll have plenty of time to talk to her."

"And I brought each of you a present," Diana revealed to a chorus of cheers. "You need to all sit down on the floor and I'll pass them out to each of you."

The children quickly complied, obediently following the Amazon princess's instruction with barely contained anticipation. She began passing out the presents, taking the time to learn the name of each one of the children that she met. She had only gotten about halfway around the room when an all too familiar baritone voice permeated the air.

"I hope I'm not too late to…Diana?"

Diana looked up to find Bruce Wayne standing beside Ms. Wright, a red Santa's bag slung over his shoulder. "Hello, Bruce," she greeted him a warm smile. "I had no idea that you were going to be here tonight."

"Oh, Bruce comes here every year with gifts for the children," Nancy revealed with a grin as she wrapped an arm around his, beaming at the handsome billionaire. "He's our biggest benefactor. The kids adore him."

"I'm sorry," the Amazon princess apologized, hooking a raven lock behind her ear. She suddenly felt silly with this Santa's hat on her head. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"Oh no…I'm glad you're here," Bruce replied with a crooked smile, unable to break his gaze away from her. He knew Alfred had to be behind this. "I'm just happy that the children get the opportunity to meet someone as amazing as Wonder Woman."

Diana could feel her cheeks grow warm with his compliment. "I'm sure the kids look forward to seeing you every year too."

Bruce chuckled softly as he shook his head. "I'm pretty much old news compared to a superhero like you."

Nancy looked from Bruce to Diana and back again, noticing the obvious spark between them. "Well, why don't you two hand out your gifts and then we can have Christmas cookies?" she suggested. "Bruce always reads the Christmas story to the kids."

"I think that sounds wonderful," Diana agreed with a grin.

Once all the gifts were handed out and opened, Bruce sat down in a large armchair to read the Christmas story as everyone enjoyed Nancy's frosted sugar cookies. He began to read the familiar tale, putting as much excitement into his voice as possible.

"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there," he read, glancing at Diana sitting on the floor with a little girl named Emma sitting in her lap.

The two-year-old girl was wrapped securely in Diana's warm embrace, both princess and child enjoying the moment. He felt his heart swell with the scene, a sense of warmth wrapping around him like a favorite blanket that he found he didn't want to ever lose.

Diana smiled softly at Bruce, mesmerized by the soothing, deep baritone of his voice as he read. She could hardly believe that this was the same man that she fought side-by-side with in the League, her fellow warrior and protector of Gotham. She was seeing a side of Bruce Wayne that she'd never really seen before, revealing the depths of a compassionate heart that he worked so hard to keep hidden.

She lightly ran her fingers through Emma's blond curls, savoring the feel of the little girl in her arms. It made her long for a family…a child that she could call her own. It was something that had been stirring inside of her for quite some time now, no doubt emerging from her growing feelings for Bruce. Seeing him like this with the children only seemed to enamor her even more.

Finishing the story, Bruce's gaze fell on the Amazon princess to find that Emma had fallen asleep, curled up in Diana's arms. It was a touching sight, one that was only made more poignant by the captivated expression on Diana's face. It was obvious that the little girl had captured her heart.

"Thank you both for coming," Nancy said, clasping her hands before her and breaking Bruce's trance as he watched Diana.

"It's my pleasure, Nancy," Bruce admitted as he stood to his feet and handed her the book. "It's something that I look forward to every year."

"Where is Emma's bed?" Diana asked as she stood up.

"I can take her," Nancy replied.

"No, it's fine," Diana insisted as she cradled the toddler in her arms, unwilling to give her up just yet.

"This way," Nancy said as she led her away, Bruce following close behind.

Bruce stood in the doorway as Diana tucked the little girl into her bed, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. Diana watched her for several long moments before forcing herself to leave, pausing at the doorway to glance back over her shoulder at the sleeping toddler.

"What happened to her parents?" Diana softly asked Nancy.

"Such a sad story," Nancy uttered with a sigh as she sadly shook her head. "Her father died of a drug overdose and her mother was killed in a car accident soon after."

"She has no other family to take her in?" Bruce asked.

"I'm afraid not," she replied. "Emma's father was an orphan himself and her mother's parents have already passed away."

Diana looked back at the little girl, fighting back the tears she could feel welling in her eyes. She had a feeling a lot of the children here had stories similar to Emma's. If she could, she would find homes for every single one of them, but she knew there would always be more.

"Thank you, Nancy," Bruce said, tugging lightly on Diana's wrist to capture her attention. "Alfred asked me to remind you that Christmas dinner will be delivered at noon tomorrow."

Nancy beamed with delight. "Alfred always goes above and beyond when it comes to our Christmas dinner."

"Oh, believe me…he looks forward to it," Bruce assured her as they made their way to the front door.

"Thank you again for coming," she said. "I know the children were thrilled that the two of you came to see them."

"It was my pleasure," Diana replied. "I'd love to come by again in a few weeks if that's okay."

"Absolutely," she gushed. "You're more than welcome here any time."

Diana nodded in response as they turned to leave, suddenly finding herself standing outside in the cold alone with Bruce. She felt the need to explain her unexpected presence here, knowing that he had to be wondering. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming here tonight," she apologized.

"No, it's okay," he reassured her. "I'm glad you came. The children loved meeting you."

Diana's lips quirked with his approval. "I don't know, Bruce," she said. "They seemed pretty excited to see you too."

"Maybe, but I'm not a famous superhero," he teased her. "I'm just some rich guy who brings presents every Christmas."

"I think you're a lot more than that," she told him. "You're kind and compassionate. The children love the fact that you come to spend time with them."

Bruce sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I just wish I could do so much more for them. I'd love to come visit more often, but it seems like other things in Gotham keep my occupied."

"I'm sure you donate financially," she said. "That helps them too."

"I do, but money doesn't find them a home or a family…it doesn't give them the love and attention they need."

Diana's hand found his forearm, squeezing it affectionately. "I wish we could do more too," she confessed, thoughts of Emma lingering in her mind.

Bruce smiled softly at her. "That little girl found her way into your heart."

"It's hard not to fall in love with her," she admitted.

Bruce reach out to take her hand in his. "Would you like to get some coffee with me, princess?"

"I'd love to," she replied with a warm smile.

Walking hand in hand, Bruce and Diana made their way down the street as snow continued to blanket the city. They were both determined to make an effort to return to the orphanage sometime soon, hoping to make a difference in the lives of the children.

XXX

Diana sat on the couch with a cup of tea, admiring the beautiful Christmas tree in the corner. She gently rubbed her growing abdomen, anxious for her arrival. Her daughter was growing more and more restless with every passing day, kicking and squirming and determined to make her presence known.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Diana smiled to herself with the sound of her daughter's excited voice. "What is it, Emma?"

"Daddy wants to bury me in the snow!" Emma squealed as she tried to evade her father who was chasing her into the family room.

Emma giggled as she climbed up onto the couch beside Diana, wiggling under her mother's arm in hopes of protection from her father. "Mommy is not going to protect you," Bruce told her as he reached for her, snatching her up and tossing her up into the air.

"Daddy!" Emma shrieked with a breathless giggle. "I been good! I swear!"

"That's not what I heard," he told her. "Alfred said you're too naughty for presents."

"Papa Alfred is just teasing," she tried to tell him. "I think you been naughty, daddy."

"Me?" Bruce said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, you want to bury me in the snow," Emma pointed out. "That's being naughty. Santa don't like naughty."

"Let's ask your mom what she thinks," he decided.

"Mommy, I not naughty…right? I good girl," Emma insisted with a very determined expression.

Diana chuckled softly as she set her cup of tea down. "You are a very good girl, Emma. I think there will be quite a few presents under the tree for you in the morning."

"See, daddy?" Emma said, her little hands coming to rest on either side of Bruce's face. "I good girl…not a naughty girl."

"Okay, Emma," Alfred called as he entered the living room. "It's time for bed."

"I'm not tired, Papa," she told him.

"You need to sleep, or Santa Claus won't come to visit you," he reminded her.

Emma squirmed out of Bruce's hold on her, running to Alfred who swept her up into his arms. "I'll be up to kiss you good night," Diana told her.

Bruce made his way to the couch, sitting down next to Diana. He took her hand in his, admiring the diamond engagement ring and wedding band that adorned her ring finger. He kissed the back of her hand, a feeling of warm contentment settling over him.

"How's our little soccer player?" he asked as his free hand moved to her abdomen, feeling a kick beneath his hand.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked with a grin.

"Just four more months," he reminded her.

"That's easy for you to say," she told him, snuggling up against him. She tilted her head to rest on his shoulder, savoring the moment. "I'm ready for her to come now."

"I can't believe how much our lives have changed over the last year," he admitted. "When I went to the orphanage last Christmas, I had no idea that I'd end up marrying you or that we would have children."

"You don't regret it…do you?" she asked, apprehension more than obvious in her voice.

"Absolutely not," he revealed, wrapping his arms around his wife. "In fact, I've never been happier."

"That's good because I'd hate to have to bury you in the snow," she threatened.

Bruce chuckled with her threat. "Well, at least with this much snow there's very little chance of anyone being out tonight to cause trouble. I get to stay in and hold you all night."

"Yes, but it also means we can't get to the orphanage to see the children," she pointed out.

"I already spoke with Nancy," he assured her. "Superman is making a special appearance in our place as we speak."

"Kal didn't mind?"

"Not at all," he replied. "He was excited to step in for us."

"I could've taken the presents to them."

"Not in your condition," he readily stated. "My pregnant wife will not be flying through a snowstorm when Superman is more than capable of doing it for us. Besides, I told Nancy we'd be coming by in a few days to visit."

"I wish we could adopt all the children," she softly said.

"I know, but we have Emma and one on the way," he pointed out. "With our hectic lives, I think that's plenty."

"Yah, you're right," she agreed, her lips slowly curling into a grin. "Did I mention I found out today we're having twins?"


End file.
